The Dawn
by Brujhah
Summary: Robb esta a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey y Sansa espera en medio del caos y muerte su llegada, pero tanto el Perro, como Joffrey tendrán algo que hacer y decidir sobre su futuro inmediato. Spoiler Choque. Lo que me habría gustado ver y leer, sobre todo con Robb entregándole la cabeza del rey a su hermana. SanSan.
1. I- Sandor

_Muy recomendado, para toda la lectura www. youtube watch?v= 7LtnLVRvypw _

* * *

**La Caída de la Fortaleza Roja**

**I**

**Sandor**

* * *

_Madre Gentil, _

_fuente de toda piedad, _

_salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad, _

_contén las espadas y las flechas detén, _

_que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien. _

_Madre Gentil, de las mujeres aliento, _

_ayuda a nuestras hijas en este día violento, _

_calma la ira y la furia agresiva, _

_haz que nuestra vida sea más compasiva. _

Se le había olvidado el resto de la letra. Tenía miedo de que la matara en cuanto dejara de cantar, pero tras un instante el Perro le apartó la daga de la garganta, sin decir palabra.

El instinto le dijo que alzara la mano y le pusiera los dedos sobre la mejilla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no lo veía, pero notó el tacto pegajoso de la sangre, y una humedad que no era de sangre.

—Pajarito —dijo una vez más, con la voz ronca y rasposa como el sonido del acero contra la piedra.

* * *

Fue cuando el cielo volvió a iluminarse, una llamarada verde y extensa llenó de reflejos el interior de su alcoba y pudo ver el brillo rojo en la cara del Perro, solo que este ya no le miraba. Bruscamente se alejó en dirección a su ventana y soltó una maldición, se volvió hacia ella con la cara contraída por la furia, afuera el fuego _Valyrio_ seguía ardiendo y le daba un aspecto aun más feroz, lo sabía, iba a matarla en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, solo la cogió del brazo con una fuerza que lo hubiera partido y la arrastró con él.

— ¿Qué hacéis? — preguntó aterrorizada, mientras que sus piernas hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla dentro de su habitación, se cogió del dosel de su cama, pero al lado del Perro su fuerza era completamente inútil, cuando llegaron a la puerta trató de, nuevamente, oponer resistencia, pero el Perro la cogió de la manga de su vestido y este se rasgó. Sansa retrocedió y él se quedó mirando el pedazo de tela, luego levantó los ojos hacia ella y volvió a sujetarla del brazo como si de una garra se tratara.

— Inténtalo de nuevo pajarito… y te romperé el cuello— la arrastró todo el camino de vuelta al torreón, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al puente.

Afuera el cielo parecía de día, como si estuviera amaneciendo entre los reflejos rojos, anaranjados y verdes que teñían las nubes de humo, los gritos de los hombres se escuchaban de manera confusa y lejana, sin embargo de a poco parecían crecer en intensidad, como si avanzaran directamente hasta la _Fortaleza Roja,_ Sansa recordó el día en que debieron despedir a Myrcella y el caos que se había suscitado, ahora le parecía mil veces peor el tratar de salir a la ciudad, además los informes de Osfryd habían sido realmente desalentadores, el Perro decía que la defendería, pero ¿Quién lo defendería a él de la furia del pueblo? Nuevamente sus pies se congelaron sobre la piedra del patio y comenzaron a empujarla en otra dirección, de vuelta a su alcoba. Comenzó a llorar:

— No, no ¡No salgamos! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Ser, por favor! ¡Dejadme acá, dejadme ir! — el Perro no parecía escucharla, solo halaba de ella como si fuera una muñeca sin vida y sin voz, Sansa prefirió arriesgarse a desobedecer a Clegane, antes de dejar que la sacaran de la Fortaleza.

— ¡No soy ningún Ser! — rugió este sin dar la cara y sin detenerse desenvaino su espada.

_"Lo hará ahora, me cortara la cabeza y se la llevara a Joffrey"_

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas. Pero en vez de voltear hacia ella, el Perro gritó una orden para que los capas doradas bajaran el puente.

— ¡Las ordenes de la reina dicen que nadie sale sin su permiso!

— ¡Me vale mierda! ¡la bajas o la bajo yo! — el guardia no se dejó intimidar, e insolente le contestó.

— ¡Quiero verte subir Perro! — solo entonces, Clegane la soltó bruscamente, empujándola. Sansa tropezó con su vestido y cayó de bruces, en cuanto perdió el contacto con su secuestrador, el brazo le ardió y de inmediato se llevó su mano libre ahí para aliviarse.

Escuchó pasos tras ella y el miedo de que fuera Joffrey o la reina volvió a paralizarla, otra explosión como de la piedra resquebrajándose iluminó el cielo de verde y rojo y, asustada, giró a enfrentar su miedo. Casi sonrió al notar que solo eran los movimientos torpes de Ser Dontos y todo su interior agradeció por ello. El caballero borracho parecía más sobrio que nunca, sus ojos no brillaban febrilmente y su aliento no apestaba, así mismo sus movimientos le resultaron calculados y precisos cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y le habló:

— ¡Pequeña Jonquil! ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Os dije que fuerais a vuestro cuarto, no estáis a salvo acá! — Sansa asintió aturdida y antes de que la confusión la ganara, se puso de pie, dispuesta a huir nuevamente. Solo que esta vez la garra del Perro la cogió de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si, la hizo girar hasta dejarla tras él.

— ¡Piérdete borracho antes de que abra la cabeza! — ordenó el Perro.

— !¿Qué ocurre acá?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! — la voz chillona e infantil del rey sonó por encima de los cascos de los caballos, Joffrey que hasta ese momento había estado en la entrada de la fortaleza, llegaba a su lado con un séquito de capas rojas, doradas y blancas que lucían cansados y asqueados —¡Perro! ¡¿Qué es esto?! — volvió a gritar y a Sansa le pareció que Joffrey temblaba por controlarse. Sin embargo no vio titubeo alguno cuando descendió del caballo y se encaminó hacia ellos — ¡¿Acaso pensabas huir pequeña zorra?! — Sansa solo supo que debía caer sobre sus rodillas y suplicar perdón, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Joffrey ya la sujetaba del pelo —¡Contéstame estúpida! — Sansa tragó y en sollozos quiso decir algo, pero no le fue posible.

— ¡Mi rey no! ¡no! — se adelantó Ser Dontos — ¡era el Perro! ¡El Perro la estaba arrastrando, quería llevársela consigo! — ante esas palabras Joffrey se olvidó de ella, para centrar su vista en Sandor Clegane. Algo irreconocible pasó por los ojos del Rey y este, en vez de soltarla la abofeteó haciéndole nuevamente caer.

— ¿Os habéis vuelto loco? — preguntó Joffrey a Ser Dontos — ¡Ser Meryn! — y el caballero se adelantó — ¡Quiero su cabeza en una pica! — Ser Meryn se adelantó y sin decir absolutamente nada, atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del bufón. Ser Dontos quedó ahí con un gemido ahogado en medio de la garganta y se desplomó sin permitir que Ser Meryn le quitara la espada del pecho, el capa blanca debió de poner su pie sobre el cuello del bufón y cuando arrancó la espada, un charco de sangre salió del pobre bufón.

Nuevamente Sansa recordó otros días, cuando viera a Ser Hugh del Valle caer con una astilla sobre que cruzaba su cuello de lado a lado. Aquella vez la montaña fue el ejecutor.

_"Mi Florian"_

Fue cuando Joffrey volvió la vista a ella.

— Ahora es tu turno — a diferencia de otras ocasiones fue el mismo rey quién volvió a cogerla del pelo y la obligó a colocarse de pie — ¡Por eso pedias clemencia para el borracho, eras su puta! — le gritó mientras le halaba el cabello.

— ¡Mi rey, por favor! — lloró, pero Joffrey la hizo callar a bofetadas, luego la alzó del cuello y le propinó un puñetazo en medio de la boca, Sansa no sintió como sus labios se partían, solo la presión sobre sus dientes y encías y, luego, el sabor ferroso de la sangre llegar a su lengua. Se acercó entonces a ella y sus ojos refulgían al igual que el cielo, un verde lleno de miedo y locura. A centímetros de su oreja con voz ronca le susurró:

— Tu maldito hermano con su ejército de demonios nos tomó por la retaguardia, está en las afueras de Stokeworth, mientras que el traidor de mi tío nos ataca desde el Aguas Negras, una vez te dije que te regalaría la cabeza de tu hermano cuando lo matara, pero lo estaré esperando con la tuya…

_"¡Robb, Robb está cerca!"_

Se guardó, sin embargo, de decir nada. Si era capaz de distraer a Joffrey lo suficiente…

_"¡Robb vendrá, me rescatará!"_

Nuevamente las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y por unos segundos dejó de sentir la mano de Joffrey que se enredaba en sus cabellos y le hacía daño, la sangre en la boca y la hinchazón de su labio.

— ¡Perro! — lo escuchó gritar, Sansa había olvidado que estaba ahí, desde la muerte de Ser Dontos, Sandor Clegane que había prometido protegerla se había quedado quieto y en silencio — ¡Que nadie salga sin mi permiso! — Sansa se dejó asir en silencio y callada, quiso resistirse, pero el Perro o Ser Meryn podían matarla. Tenía que idear algo y hacerlo rápido.

Otro relámpago de piedra rompiéndose sonó y los gritos aumentaron, el cielo volvió a iluminarse, solo que esta vez el calor golpeó toda el lugar, como si de pronto un sol verdusco o dragones sobrevolaran el cielo, Sansa tropezó y cayó de rodillas, Joffrey quiso hacerla levantarse, pero de nuevo unos brazos fuertes y que la apretaban como garras la tomaron de la cintura, como si de una muñeca se tratase y la separaron del rey.

— ¡Perro! — escuchó la voz de Joffrey, pero tras la muralla de músculos que era este no pudo verlo, su voz reflejaba miedo. Sandor Clegane se había interpuesto entre ambos —¡Perro!

— Ya no tocaréis a esta mujer — Sansa no vio el gesto del rey, y no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, pero claramente notó cuando el Perro blandió su espada en dirección a Joffrey — me la llevaré conmigo y si intentáis arrebatármela lo lamentaréis.

Hubo un extraño silencio y Sansa, asustada y confundida, solo escuchó los pasos tranquilos de Ser Meryn que, desde atrás, dejando el cadáver de Ser Dontos ya sin cabeza, se acercaba.

_"Mi Florian"_

Otro rugido de la piedra le hizo estremecerse.

_"Los dragones, han despertado a los dragones de los Targaryen"_

— ¡Te acuso de traición! — gritó Joff con su voz de niño asustado — ¡Guardias, guardias! — Sansa quería verlo, ver el miedo que su voz reflejaba, pero no pudo moverse, tras la sombra del Perro, el resquebrajar de los muros y el griterío de toda la ciudad, la voz de Rey a penas se escuchaba.

_"Tengo que huir, Robb está cerca"_

Se puso de pie y nuevamente, una sombra blanca, la cogió del cabello.

— ¡Guardias matad al Perro, ha traicionado al rey! — ordenó Ser Meryn, al tiempo en que ponía la espada ensangrentada en su garganta — ¡Matad al Perro, ha traicionado al rey! — volvió a gritar y desde los muros Sansa notó que los hombres miraban en su dirección. Algunos otros se acercaron a paso duditativo hasta que vieron a Joffrey con ellos, de a poco las espadas comenzaron a salir de sus vainas y los arcos y ballestas comenzaron a ser cargados.

— ¡Traidor! — gritó Joff, apuntándole — ¡Me traicionas por esa puta! ¡Quiero su cabeza en una pica¡ — volvió a gritar — ¡Ahora! ¡Haré caballero y daré tierras al que lo haga! — Sansa trató de inclinar su cabeza, pero la espada de Ser Meryn pareció enterrarse en su cuello, sintió el tacto caliente y tibio de la sangre de Ser Dontos y llevó ambas manos al filo para alejarla de ella. Robb estaba tan cerca, no podía morir, no en ese momento.

— ¡Sueltala! — rugió el Perro a Ser Meryn —¡Ahora!

— ¡Guardias matad al Perro ahora! ¡Ha traicionado al rey! — un murmullo de incredulidad recorrió el lugar y tras ella, Sansa notó que Ser Meryn temblaba.

— ¡Primero tú te vas conmigo! — ladró el Perro.

Sansa cerró los ojos, sabía que solo bastaba un movimiento de caballero para dejar de existir, sintió como la hoja se movía entre sus manos, mientras ella trataba de alejarla y el filo, frío y lacerante cortó sus palmas tratando de regresarla a la realidad.

_"Dama"_

¿Habría sentido lo mismo su padre cuando le cortaron la cabeza? No, no lo creía, Hielo era un espadón de acero _Valyrio_ y nada cortaba como el acero _Valyrio,_ ella se llevaba la peor parte. ¿Sentiría como su piel y como sus tendones y huesos serían separados antes de morir? Solo esperaba que así no fuera, había aguantado tanto, sobre vivido a tanto para terminar así, justo cuando su hermano estaba tan cerca. Recordó los días en que estaba enamorada del príncipe Joffrey y como para que no la separaran de él, fue y le contó a la reina el plan de su padre. Lord Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia. ¿En qué momento se había creído más astuta que él? Soltó un gemido lleno de su angustia de niña y el sonido de un cuerno recorrió toda la ciudad callando a todos los otros ruidos, contestando a una plegaria que no había hecho, sentenciándola al silencio junto a todos los llantos y gemidos, al crepitar del fuego explosivo y la piedra resquebrajándose, todo el ruido de la ciudad se cortó como pronto lo estaría su garganta, inclinándose ante el avasallador cuerno y el llamado de los ejércitos que destruirían aquella ciudad. Y Robb venía al mando de todos ellos, solo que cuando se volvieran a ver, sería su cabeza la que le entregaran a su hermano.

_"Dama"_

Ser Meryn se tensó, apretó la espada contra su cuello y ella solo pudo sujetarla con todas sus fuerzas, era su última resistencia antes de terminar como el pobre Ser Dontos. Escuchó un gruñido, un grito del rey y el murmullo general de las flechas saliendo de sus arcos y ballestas, lo reconocía, pues en muchas ocasiones debió estar atenta a cuando Joffrey cazaba gatos y conejos en los patios de la Fortaleza Roja, el movimiento de ropas y metal se mezclo con un aire de confusión que afectó a todos. Ocurrió demasiado rápido para entenderlo, pero sabía y lo supo de inmediato, la Madre, la Anciana, el Padre… su padre le habían dado un par de segundos más que su cabeza llenó de recuerdos de su hogar, sus hermanos y su madre.

Su respiración se detuvo, al igual que su corazón.

_"Lo lamento tanto papá, lo lamento tanto"_

Suspiró, seguía viva y no entendía la razón de ello, hasta que alzo la vista, necesitaba saber que era lo que detenía a su ejecutor.

La cabeza de Ser Meryn Trant sangraba profusamente y, mezclándose a la de Ser Dontos, que ya adornaba su cuello se unió la del guardia real para empaparla; cálida y tibia le mojó el cabello, extendiéndose lentamente por su mejilla derecha, cayendo a su cuello, manchando su vestido rasgado, inundando su corpiño, metiéndose entre sus jóvenes pechos. El capa blanca emitió un estertor y de pronto aflojó la espada, cuando lo notó solo ella la sujetaba evitando que el caballero le abriera la garganta. El cuerpo de ser Meryn cayó hacia un lado, inerte y con un palmo de acero entre los ojos que le atravesaba todo el cráneo.

Frente a ella, la oscura sombra de Sandor Clegane, tenía ambos brazos extendido como si aún blandiera la espada que cruzaba toda la cabeza del caballero caído.

— Pajarito… — y Sandor cayó sobre ella, era imposible que Sansa pudiera con el peso del hombre, pero aún así trato de sostenerlo, retrocedió un par de pasos, los suficientes para que el Perro apoyara el rostro en su regazo.

— Ser — musitó Sansa al borde de la histeria y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Ser Sandor… — fue cuando Sansa pudo notar las flechas que habían hecho de la espalda del Perro un arfiletero, no las contó, pero pudo verlas, tantas y tan juntas que en medio de aquella noche de fuego, solo eran una sombra informe y negra — Ser… — volvió a musitar, consciente de que ahí quedaba su última opción de escapar con vida, sintió sobe sus muslos que él algo le decía para después quedarse quieto, entonces volvió a llorar, triste y desesperada. Lloró por ella misma, por el Perro –por quién había rezado esa noche- por Ser Dontos su _Florian, _por su hermana, su madre y su hermano. Por todos aquellos a los que no vería y cuando ya no podía más, se dejó caer y sin importarle lo que le dijeran abrazo la cabeza del Perro, como el único consuelo al cual podía aferrarse.

_"Que me maten de una vez"_

El cuerno volvió a sonar, logrando esta vez el efecto contrario, toda la ciudad, todos los hombres incluido el Rey dieron gritos y órdenes, el ejército ya fuera de Stannis o Robb se acercaba y aquél cuerno de guerra le recordaba vagamente a algo más.

Volvió a sonar y otra explosión verde y roja le acompañó. Fue cuando lo reconoció, alzo la vista y notó como Joffrey le miraba fijamente.

El cuerno sonó una tercera vez, solo que su sonido fue más agudo y amenazante, más cercano y temible. Como respuesta los caballos se encabritaron y los perros ladraron y contestaron con aullidos.

El cuerno volvió a sonar.

— Es el lobo de mi hermano — dijo autómata y sin vida — es Viento Gris.

* * *

_N/A: En cuanto Sansa le contesta a Joffrey "O tal vez él me entregue la suya" ideé esta historia, solo que había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles, uno de ellos iba en que Robb no se quedara en el Cruce de Bueyes con todas las consecuencias posteriores, pero era extenderlo demasiado y con todas mis historias largas estoy a golpes y patadas. El track que les dejé me inspiró a finalmente hacerlo de esta manera, mezclando el penúltimo capítulo de Sansa de Choque, con mi propio relato. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora mismo continuo con el segundo._


	2. II- Joffrey

**La Caída de la Fortaleza Roja **

**II**

**Joffrey**

* * *

Joffrey la arrastró bruscamente aunque no volvió a cogerla del cabello. El Perro había muerto y, como lo prometiera, se había llevado a Ser Meryn Trant con él. Sansa sabía que ese acto, habiendo dejado a todos a su alrededor mudos, sirvió para que nadie, siquiera el rey, se atreviera a golpearla nuevamente. Era como si el aire lleno de rabia que emanaba de Sandor Clegane le estuviera envolviendo en esos momentos, asustando a sus captores y a todo aquél que quisiera hacerle daño.

Entre hipidos y suspiros había logrado calmarse. Después de todo, podría estar muerta, Robb estaba cerca y si era capaz de sobrevivir…

Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas, un grupo de hombres seguía al rey y este le sujetaba del codo mientras le obligaba a avanzar a su paso. La Fortaleza Roja se encontraba en la oscuridad, solo el repentino fogueo de las hogueras iluminaba el camino, por lo que cuando cruzaron el salón del Trono, Sansa quedó perdida en medio de las sombras que proyectaban sobre ellos los gruesos pilares. Joffrey la apremió con más fuerza haciéndole daño.

"_El Perro se esta esfumando"_

El ruido en el exterior seguía pero Sansa ya no podía escuchar el cuerno de batalla, estaba segura que como respuesta a este un lobo había contestado, no un lobo cualquiera sino un huargo y si Robb estaba cerca, debía, tenía que ser Viento Gris. Joffrey comenzó a caminar con mayor velocidad. Sansa esperaba que sintiera miedo, tanto como ella, se recogió las faldas para no tropezar y no pudo evitar recordar, en medio de todo el ruido que hacían las armaduras que avanzaban a su lado, lo que en la corte se decía de su hermano: _"El traidor Robb Stark valiéndose de brujas y hechiceros se transformó en su lobo" "Va a la batalla montándolo y sobre su lomo consiguió su más reciente victoria en el Cruce de Bueyes". _

Aun cuando todo eso fuera verdad, sinceramente no le importaría; que Robb estuviera en las afueras de la ciudad aún en compañía de brujas, hechiceros y nigromantes significaba una cercanía a su hogar y a los suyos. Era la posibilidad de volver a ser una Stark, no de estar escondida en medio de todos esos leones fingiendo que las noticias norte le eran indiferentes, que en realidad creía en las traición de su padre y su familia. Que Robb estuviera tan cerca era tener Invernalia a unos pocos pasos, era escuchar la risa de Brann, los gritos de Arya y las ordenes de su padre, era abrazar a su madre y a Rickon, era volver a ver a Jon Nieve y a Dama.

Y ahora él, su hermano, el joven lobo estaba ahí, cerca de ella.

Joffrey la empujó para que se adelantara, el movimiento le hizo soltarse las faldas y nuevamente su vestido la traicionó haciéndola caer y tropezar. Pero no sintió nada, siquiera torpe e inútil, solo se dejó llevar como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

— Si que eres estúpida — escupió el rey esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa — ¡Tú! — llamo a uno de los capas doradas — Ve al Torreón de Maegor, buscad a Ser Ilyn y llevadlo a la sala del consejo, el resto desaparezca, vuelvan a sus puestos— Joffrey, ahí solo, fue obedecido de inmediato. A su gusto, con demasiada rapidez. Quizás fuera como la reina le había dicho, quizás todos aquellos soldados también estaban esperando huir. Fuera de los capas doradas una pequeña guarnición de leones lo seguía, pero también se retiraron cuando él lo ordenó.

Habían quedado a solas.

Se acercó a ella y la alzó bruscamente, en esa ocasión la cogió del cuello de su vestido y la arrastró con él. Sansa tragó, Joffrey llevaba su espada la que seguía tan limpia como cuando le pidió que la besara ¿Sabría luchar de verdad con ella? sus hermanos tenían a Ser Rodrick como maestre de armas, si deseaba matarla… tal vez ella podría defenderse, huir como último recurso.

Pero el rey había sido claro, solo había una razón por la cual llamaría a Ser Ilyn y se lo dijo antes; él le entregaría su cabeza a Robb, pero el Perro… el Perro había muerto para defenderla, al igual que el pobre Ser Dontos. Si lograba huir antes de que Ser Ilyn llegara podría esconderse, no había soldados obedeciendo a Joffrey en ese momento. Estando a solas podría empujarlo, liberarse de él, correr y desaparecer.

Pero temblaba, temblaba de solo pensar en cómo actuar. Si Robb no alcanzaba a llegar, Joffrey le entregaría su cabeza ¿Acaso el rey no temía? ¿No sabía que moriría si es que le hacía algo a ella y Robb lo sabía? No, no podía confiarse de que Joffrey se tomara el tiempo suficiente para cortar su cabeza, tampoco a que ser Ilyn llegara, debía de actuar. Su padre había sido un gran guerrero en la Rebelión de Robert y su hermano lo era ahora, Brann había sobrevivido a una caída espantosa y Arya… Arya siempre había sido indomable, incluso su madre era una mujer valerosa, decían que tomaba parte en los consejos de Robb y que lo esperaba tras la batalla y ella, ella tenía tanta sangre Tully como Stark, era del norte y en sus venas estaba la seña de Brandon el Constructor, de Lyanna, Lord Rickard y Brandon, su tío, del Pez Negro héroe en los peldaños de Piedra, había valentía en sus venas, no era un pajarito, era una loba del norte, era una loba de Invernalia.

Entonces lo hizo, se soltó bruscamente y retrocedió, cuando el rey se giró ella ya huía. Las sombras de los gruesos pilares volvieron a esconderla, pero no lo suficiente, su vestido y sus faldas pesaban y Joffrey... Joffrey era mucho más ligero y fuerte, sintió como los pasos se acercaban en pos de ella, como la armadura chocaba con la cota de malla, como la espada repiqueteaba contra el acero, sintió como su vestido se volvía más pesado, como es que tiraba de ella para quitarle libertad, para evitar que huyera.

Tropezó y volvió a caer, esta vez otro cuerpo se movía sobre ella inmovilizando sus piernas y mientras Sansa trataba de incorporarse y huir, el rey subía buscando sujetarla, como pudo se giró a enfrentarlo pero cuando lo notó ya estaba llorando nuevamente. Joffrey sentado sobre su abdomen, la tenía a su merced mientras sacaba la espada dorada de su vaina, sabía usarla, lo supo por el movimiento grácil con el cual la colocó contra su cuello.

— Zorra estúpida — dijo en medio del forcejeo, inmovilizó uno de su brazos y se lo torció logrando hacerla gritar, inmediatamente y con la espada empuñaba volvió a partirle el labio de un golpe, el filo regreso a besar su cuello con la delicadeza de un amante y Joffrey, halando de ella, se levantó — Ya dejé órdenes para que os llenen de flechas si te ven a solas — río entonces el rey y agregó — ¿Qué no ves que os protejo? — ruidos se escucharon y el rostro del rey se endureció, desde la habitación del consejo cuatro sombras salieron cruzando el salón del trono. Joffrey la cercó contra uno de los pilares y sin quitarle la espada del cuello le ordeno guardar silencio, el rey se presionó contra ella para ocultarse en medio de las sombras y Sansa no dejó de extrañarse, aún bajo todo lo que ocurría sabía que para Joffrey sería más fácil ordenar que la arrastraran con él, en vez de eso se apretó contra ella con tanta fuerza que temió que quisiera asfixiarla.

Cuando los ruidos de las sombras desaparecieron Joffrey se alejó.

— Todos huyen — dijo el rey, pero no estaba hablando con ella. Sansa bajó la vista hacia sus pies y vio cómo es que su vestido se tragaba las rodillas y las botas de Joffrey, se sintió estúpida cuando pensó en que aquel calzado sucio lo estaba arruinando, ya se había rasgado en muchas partes, estaba manchado con la sangre de Ser Dontos, de Ser Meryn, con la del Perro, no era importante un poco de barro más… no lo era, sin embargo no pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta y como es que un llanto contenido de apoderaba de ella. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, no quería llorar ahí, en ese momento pero había tratado de huir, quiso ser una loba por unos segundos y no fue capaz de conseguirlo, era torpe y lenta y su vestido se había rasgado y ahora se ensuciaba, no podía presentarse ante Robb con esas fachas, su hermano no podía verla así… no, no podía.

Fue cuando el rey la cogió del rostro con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle.

— ¡Dejad de llorar de una puta vez! — le ordenó con ese deje de locura en sus ojos que tanto le asustaba, enmudeció unos segundos para mirarla fijamente — Deja de llorar zorra — repitió acercando su rostro al de ella, su tono ahora era frío como el filo de su espada; no pudo obedecer, no pudo hacerlo aun cuando lo intentó, pensó en Ser Dontos y en el Perro, pensó en su padre y en su hermana, todos muertos, tranquilos, sin la angustia que le inundaba, que le debilitaba las piernas, que le llenaba el pecho de nervios y pena.

"_Debo seguir, debo aguantar hasta que Robb llegue"_

— ¿Esto fue lo que le hicisteis al Perro? — preguntó de pronto extrañamente calmado, respirando sobre su rostro, demasiado cerca. Joffrey era tan alto como el Matareyes y fuerte para su edad — ¿Os pusisteis de rodillas y le rogasteis que te sacara del castillo? — Sansa trató de negar pero le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza — ¡Contestad! — le ordenó en un tono que le pareció demasiado ronco, cuando centró la vista en el muchacho notó que su mirada se había suavizado, no había rastro de locura, solo incomprensión y confusión, supo entonces que era un momento extraño para ambos, jamás justificaría a Joffrey, pero en ese segundo entendió que la traición del Perro lo descolocaba y más aún que fuera por ella.

— N.. no mi se… mi señor — dijo al fin, en medio de sollozos. No era una loba, de un momento a otro había vuelto a ser un tonto pajarito, incapaz de liberarse, incapaz de luchar.

— No soy tu señor, mi madre ya decía que eras una tonta… yo soy tu rey — le soltó pero mantuvo su espada contra el cuello — en este preciso momento podría cortaros la garganta, así dejarías de mentir — Sansa respiro profundamente, sus temblores acercaban demasiado su cuello a la espada, como si el acero la besara incontablemente una y otra vez — ¿Entonces que fue? — volvió a preguntar el rey — ¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis? — Sansa negó, ella solo le había cantado una canción nada más y el Perro se la había exigido — ¡¿Por qué me traicionó por ti puta?! — le gritó en ese momento tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el calor de su aliento, lo alterado de su respiración, como es que rechinaban sus dientes — ¡Contestad! — volvió a gritar, Sansa cerró los ojos y bajo la vista, no dijo nada.

Escuchó el aceró contra la piedra y cuando abrió los ojos vio que el rey había dejado caer la espada, para mirarla de una manera indescifrable, nunca antes Joffrey le había parecido tan perdido e inseguro, desvió entonces la vista hacia los ventanales a su espalda, en el rostro se le reflejaron los colores de los vitrales y sus ojos se fundieron con el verde del fuego Valyrio. ¿Que ocurría afuera? ¿Por que las llamas se sentían tan cercanas?

— Un río ardiendo — dijo, nuevamente ignorándola. Era el momento, pero antes de siquiera volver a intentarlo los ojos verdes del rey se centraron en ella crueles y fríos; la empujo contra el pilar y la cogió de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que Sansa sintió que le rasgaban la piel, tuvo, debió de abrir la boca y cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió la tibia lengua del rey introducirse, arrasando con su respiración, con los hipidos y el temblor que le inundaba cada vez que su cuerpo la traiciona y le obligaba a llorar. Tardó algunos segundos en entender que él la estaba besado. Que lo hacía torpemente y que era probable que fuera el primer beso de ambos. Solo que aquello ya no le servía de consuelo, meses atrás habría sido diferente, ahora solo sentía asco y vergüenza.

El rey la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo más hacia sí, Sansa vio incrédula que Joffrey había cerrado los ojos y lo infantil de aquél gesto le hizo perderse los segundos necesarios que necesitaba para alejarlo de ella. No lo quería cerca, no lo quería besándola.

Mordió la lengua del rey con toda la fuerza con que pudo hasta sentir el sabor dulce y ferroso de la sangre, si continuaba podría cortarla, pero antes de finiquitar su plan Joffrey abrió los ojos y la miró con espanto, una sensación extraña subió por la piernas de la muchacha y la hizo alzarse sin soltarle; lo haría, le cortaría la lengua. Solo que en vez de mantenerse debió soltarse cuando el rey la presionara de los brazos con tanta fuerza como para obligarla a gritar, Joffrey se alejó e inmediatamente la abofeteó haciéndola caer.

_"Sandor se ha ido"_

Cuando Sansa alzó el rostro Joffrey le miraba, entre sorprendido y enfadado. Sansa sabía que no debía incurrir en la furia del rey; pero en ese momento este parecía divertido por su actitud, como si jugara con ella. No pudo menos que agradecerlo. Él, aún siendo un niño, podía perfectamente matarla a golpes.

— Pensé que era lo que querías — se burló el rey, mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

— Su alteza estaba equivocado — contestó sin mirarle, Joffrey alzó el brazo hacia ella y automáticamente Sansa se encogió, solo que en vez de golpearla, le ayudo a incorporarse y sin soltarla se encaminó al salón del consejo.

— Ya pagareis por esto — le advirtió cuando al empujarla al salón.

Se encerró con ella y atrancó una silla a la puerta. Era una habitación mucho más pequeña, las ventanas daban a la bahía y había algunos cristales rotos, Sansa se alejó del camino que tomaba el rey y puso la mesa del consejo en medio de ambos. Joffrey en tanto buscaba en las mesas más pequeñas del salón, Sansa imaginó que vino o comida; cuando lo vio servirse de una copa usada supo que el rey buscaba calmarse.

_Después de que llegaran los lobos a Invernalia, ella y Arya se unieron a los muchachos para reconocer a los suyos, Jory les había dicho que para ambas eran las hembras, aunque su hermana se había quejado de que le gustaba más el lobo de Jon, a ella Dama le pareció preciosa desde el inicio, no correteaba como el resto y en cuanto se acercó la pequeña loba se incorporó y la saludo abriendo sus ojos dorados, Sansa supo que desde ese momento la amaría para siempre, pero fue una discusión entre Brann y su hermana lo que le llevó a ese recuerdo._

"_¿Cómo un hombre puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo?"_

"_Padre dice que es el único momento en el cual puede serlo"_

Hasta ese momento no lo había entendido. Después del beso, Joffrey se había comportado, no la había golpeado, como espero que lo hiciera, cuando le mordió hasta hacerle sangrar y menos cuando le desafió al contestarle de aquella manera. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de parecer frío, el rey trataba de aparentar valor, la tenía ahí con él, pero ella no le importaba. Quería un testigo, alguien que dijera lo valeroso que fue en sus últimos momentos. Si así era, significaba que viviría, solo si es que Ser Ilyn tardaba, si es que no era encontrado, si es que Joffrey no cambiaba de opinión.

Se sirvió otra copa y alzó la vista hacia ella, después de beber se la extendió, Sansa ya había bebido con la reina. Pero estaba tan asustada que en ningún momento sintió los efectos del alcohol.

— Bebe — le ordenó Joffrey, nerviosa se acercó a la copa y la cogió con ambas mano, no sentía deseos de beber, tenía el estómago revuelto aun cuando no había probado bocado en todo el día — ¡Bebe! — gritó el rey, y tal cual los hombres le obedecieran Sansa apresuró el trago. Por encima del borde, vio que su captor bebía de la jarra en un trago largo de vino que rebasó su boca para caer por los bordes de su mentón.

"_Tiene miedo y no sabe cómo enfrentarlo"_

Sansa se guardó el gesto de complacencia al entender aquello, era el universo en el cual había vivido desde que le cortaran la cabeza a su padre. Ahora él estaba probando lo que era aquello. La misma sensación que le invadiera cuando lo mordió afirmó sus rodillas, la hizo alzar el mentón y claramente decir:

— Si le decís a Ser Ilyn que corte mi cabeza, Robb no mostrara compasión alguna por vos, empalara vuestra cabeza junto a la de la reina… — Joffrey giró con violencia el rostro hacia ella y la atravesó con la mirada, pero fuera de ello no se movió, el rey se quedó ahí observándola como si lo hubiesen esculpido en piedra — mi… mi rey, llevo meses lidiando con el miedo, pero siquiera mi muerte será peor que el día en que decapitasteis a mi padre — sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de aire y como es que se volvía más alta, más fuerte, más decidida — lo estáis perdiendo todo…

— ¡Callaos! — gritó Joffrey y como un relámpago la sujeto del cuello, Sansa retrocedió cediendo a la fuerza del muchacho que poco a poco comenzaba a inclinarse sobre ella mientras le estrangulaba, tropezó y el rey le cayó encima, rodaron por el suelo arrastrando mesas, jarras y copas. Joffrey sin ceder en un ápice la fuerza aplicada comenzó a dominarla, trató de gritar pero de nuevo la fortaleza rugió como si la roca se quebrara y a través de los cristales rotos vio el fogonazo verde del fuego Valyrio, comenzó a golpear al rey, en el pecho, en los brazos, a revolverse para sacárselo de encima.

Pero él había cedido a la desesperación. Sana podía verlo en su rostro, el resto del vino que caía por su mentón más la débil iluminación hacían parecer que el rey escupía sangre, en algún momento los ojos esmeraldas se le habían inyectado de sangre y lágrimas, primero el Perro y ahora él, solo que Joffrey no quería de ella una canción, no quería un testigo, solo un cadáver para entregárselo a Robb cuando cruzara las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja.

— No necesito a Payne para acabar contigo loba estúpida… — escupió, Sansa cerró los ojos y sintió, ahora con rabia, como es que las lágrimas caían perdiéndose en sus sienes, iba a morir.

_"Padre dice que es el único momento en el cual puede serlo"_

Vio la sonrisa de Eddard Stark su padre, cuando la cogía en brazos, cuando le enseñaba a montar, cuando aprobaba cada uno de sus gestos y supo que no había luchado, supo que se había dejado avasallar y llevar por todo y todos. Y supo, también, que ese no era su destino; ella no era Dama.

El sonido de la piel estrellándose fue apagado por otro rugido, no de la piedra sino de los hombres que recorrió toda la fortaleza, las ventanas resonaron cuando más cristales cedieron y la mano le ardió en cuanto perdió el fugaz contacto con la mejilla del rey, se incorporó y sin levantarse se arrastró hasta que su espalda topó con la pared más cercana, mientras Joffrey se llevaba la mano a la mejilla; lo había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que tenía restos de su piel en las uñas y pudo ver con claridad como este sangraba profusamente desde su ojos izquierdo hasta la mejilla.

Espantado el rey se llevó la mano al rostro.

—¡Puta! ¡Zorra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — volvió a alzar el rostro hacia ella y en cuatro patas voló para volver a cogerla del cuello, Sansa trató de resistirse pero en aquél momento el rey no escatimo en fuerza, la abofeteó duramente dos veces y se posiciono de tal manera que sus piernas le inmovilizaron los brazos — Te mataré zorra… — susurró, Sansa sentía como algo cálido, que podía ser sangre o saliva caía sobre su cuello, se revolvió y lanzó patadas, pero no había cambio alguno, Joffrey la sujetaba con una fuerza que a ella le resultaba desconocida, entonces comenzó a palpar su rostro, como si fuera un ciego buscando la forma de sus facciones — Te mataré… — repitió con más fuerza y cuando clavó el pulgar en su ojo Sansa gritó.

— ¡No…! ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Por favor! — el pulgar volvió a hundirse y Sansa volvió a gritar, el aire se estaba acabando y el cuello se presionaba aún más, ahogándola con sus propios gemidos, en su propio llanto.

Afuera los gritos de los hombres se confundían, podía ser una batalla, podía estar ardiendo la Fortaleza Roja, resquebrajándose desde los cimientos hasta su última torre, podían estar despertando los dragones de los Targaryen… Sansa solo sabía que ese era el final, para ella el mundo se acababa y uno de sus ojos ardía y punzaba, la golpeaba en el nervio que atravesaba su cabeza de lado a lado, había dolor y se acababa el aire, iba a morir era definitivo.

_"Y Robb esta tan cerca... Padre"_

* * *

— Mi señora… — resonó dentro de su cabeza, a través de los parpados pudo escuchar pisadas y el movimiento de personas.

— ¿Quién es Devan? — el muchacho miró por sobre su hombro y negó.

Sansa se removió y lloró en cuanto sintió que su cuello ardía y dolía. Sintió el movimiento de ropas sobre ella y el temor de que quisieran desvestirle le obligó a llevarse las manos al pecho. La sangre aún no se había secado, sus ropas seguían húmedas.

— Manteneos en calma mi señora, estáis a salvo.

"_Mentira, estoy muerta"_

Era una voz desconocida, pero cálida y suave.

— Mi señora… ¿estáis bien? — afuera el ruido seguía, pero ya no se escuchaba desesperación, habían gritos, ordenes y quejidos pero todas esas voces se escuchaban cansadas, señal inequívoca de que todo había terminado. Solo entonces Sansa se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estaba oscuro y solo llamas pequeñas como luciérnagas se movían en su rededor — Mi señora, habéis despertado — de nuevo aquella voz que no conocía se acercó a ella, era un muchacho, estaba ensangrentado y despeinado, acercó una vela para verle el rostro y le sonrió con lástima — Os han hecho daño, decidme donde para ayudaros— Sansa negó.

— No, no es mi… no es mi sangre — logró articular en cuanto entendió que eran extraños, desconocidos que buscaban ayudarla, entonces todas las preguntas se abalanzaron en su cabeza alertándola, todo había terminado y estaba viva, respiraba, podría ver a los suyos... volver a Invernalia — ¿Quién sois? ¿Servís a mi hermano el rey Robb? — preguntó sin poder evitar sollozar, estaba viva, estaba a salvo.

— No mi señora, soy Daven Seaworth, escudero del rey Stannis — el muchacho le extendió su brazo para ayudarla, pero no pudo levantarse, de pronto se sintió tan débil como un bebe, más hombres hicieron ingreso a salón y se quedaron observándolos, pero no le importo. Solo se aferró al muchacho, hundió el rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero tenía serios problemas en como formar este capitulo, sobre todo lo que es la parte de Joffrey, en fin, dudas o preguntas ya saben, las pueden dejar en review o como PM.**_

_**PD: Si ya llegaste acá, no te tomará mucho tiempo dejar un review. A mayor cantidad más se anima uno a continuar.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Keiian**_

_**Max**_

_**Sarhaliene**_

_**Y a todos los que me agregaron como Favs, si al menos tuviera los nombres sería un agradecimiento más completo. En fin espero que también hayan disfrutado este.**_

_**Edito, acá están los agradecimientos a quienes me agregaron como Followers**_

_**Keiian -again-**_

_**Natsukira**_

_**SimiKatolis**_

_**Ahora si, adieu.**_


End file.
